1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft survivability equipment apparatus and more particularly to a functional radar warning receiver back-up generator for an aircraft survivability equipment system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, individual aircraft survivability equipment (ASE) sensors are used as stand-alone systems. The use of such systems in a stand-alone manner results in high pilot workloads. Further, in such systems only a limited amount of threat data is presented to the pilot. Data provided by various ASE subsystems such as pulsed radar jammers, CW radar Jammers and missile approach detectors have previously not been used to provide a comprehensive and coherent picture of the threat environment. Thus prior art systems often do not present adequate data in a readily understood format to enable the pilot to quickly and completely assess a given threat environment.
Prior art aircraft survivability systems do not provide a Radar Warning Receiver (RWR) back-up capability. This capability would enhance the probability of mission completion. When the RWR indicates that the system is either inoperative, or that a partial receiving capability has been lost due to a detected failure, the flight crew has to make a quick decision as to whether a mission should be completed with a reduced or degraded radar warning capability or whether a mission should be terminated, for example.
It is therefore the motive of the invention to provide capabilities to increase aircraft survivability and to increase the likelihood of mission completion by providing a functional radar warning receiver back-up generator.